End of the World Party
by inuzukafan1
Summary: Naruto decides to throw a house party for the end of the world, will he be able to confess to kiba by the end of the night? Yaoi, narukiba, if you don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the anime Naruto or any of the characters. This is just a story made by a fan based upon the anime/manga Naruto.

**A/N: I randomly got inspired to make a fanfic about one of my favourite ships " Narukiba". I know i am not the best at writing, and i'm probably not the most grammatically correct writer but please bare with me! Give me some tips on how i can improve my story, or some characters you might want to see... c:  
There will be yaoi in this anime so if that offends you- don't read this xD. In the story the characters are mostly 17 or 18, excluding some of the teachers, and they are in their final year of highschool ( senior year).  
please review this fanfic and tell me if this story is nice so far, or if you have any suggestions! I am open to anything c:  
_**

Naruto woke up from the droned out sound of his alarm clock muffled out by the two pillows placed above his head. A grunt of aggression was heard in reply to the alarm clock waking him up. Slowly, the blonde haired teenager sat up from his bed, placing his feet on the ground and resting his arms on his knees. Naruto glanced at the alarm clock, which was still playing music from the radio that woke him up,

"6:00 a.m , why do I always do this to myself? I stay up way too late doing homework I should have finished earlier" Naruto questioned to himself, now deep fully regretting his choice to stay up late.

Naruto walked up to his alarm clock which had the setting on to play the radio to wake him up and turned up the volume so he could listen to it in the shower.  
Naruto slowly stumbled his way to the shower still sporting his morning wood, which was bulging out of his orange basketball shorts that he always wears to sleep.

If anyone looked at him they could easily see the boner than Naruto had no interest in trying to hide. Rubbing his eyes Naruto turned on the light and then quickly turned to the shower to turn it on and setting the temperature of the shower to quite a hot temperature- which was something Naruto quite liked, this always seemed to baffle his parents.

After turning on the shower, Naruto rested both arms on either side of his counter in his bathroom and rested all of his body weight on them. Looking up at his reflexion in the mirror staring at his own face while waiting for the shower to eventually warm up.

Naruto had quite tan skin compared to the other people from the city of Konoha, as well as having a beautiful shade of blue eyes that were featured upon his face like beautiful diamonds. His blonde hair was always naturally styled in spikes, which was quite a common hair style in Konoha. Whilst waiting for the shower to heat up naruto brushed his teeth quickly making sure to brush his tongue, and reaching all of his teeth. Naruto then then got out a clean towel from his closet and put it onto the towel wrack before stripping down to nothing. Naruto looked down at his bulging member, wondering why it was still erect. He has been awake for about 5 minutes now and it was quite unusual for it to still be fully erect.

_" if this boner doesn't go away soon I'll have to do something about it"_ naruto murmured to himself before hopping into the shower.  
The warm water tracing down his smooth skin warmed up his entire body, grabbing the shampoo naruto washed his golden blonde hair while listening to the man on the radio speak:  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Male Host: " So as you all know this Friday is thge end of the world!"  
Female Host: " You know, if the world is goin to end, I'm going to stay with my family for the weekend. I want to be with them if it's going to be my last moment on earth."  
* Sounds of recorded, and sympathetic " awes" were played in response to the answer*  
Male Host: " I agree, but I bet some people are going to try to do all the crazy things that they haven't had time to do yet before they die."  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At hearing that Naruto thought:

_**"I wish someone will throw an end of the world party, that would be sick!"**_

There hasn't been many house parties in the Senior class of Konoha High this year. Possibly because everyone seems to be busy with family issues, or school work. Also, no one seems to be up for having their house completely wrecked. The last party held was by Naruto's good friend Yahiko.

The party was really great, but sadly it was cut shortly because the police were called due to a noise complaint. Nearly half of the entire senior year went there- including Kiba.

Naruto then ignored the radio as best as he could while rinsing out his hair under the water.  
Distantly, naruto heard " Call us and tell us what you want to do before you die!"

This sparked Naruto's attention…. he knew what he immediately wanted to do before he died.  
_**Kiss kiba… confess to kiba…. Have sex with him…**_ towards the end naruto got a little wishful but he can dream can't he?**  
**

Not many people knew Naruto was gay except for a few close friends. He told Sakura and Hinata first because he knew they wouldn't mind and they are two of his closest friends that are girls. He also told Shikamaru shortly after because he knew he could keep it a secret and is also someone who he has always been close to since childhood. His parents would always babysit shikamaru while his parents would go leave for extended periods of time for work- this made both of the boys very close and they often confided with each other. Both of naruto's parents knew he was gay and surprisingly both of them were very accepting and weren't bothered by it at all. This surprised naruto because he was an only child, and they won't have another chance to pass on the " Uzumaki" last name as well as their genetics.

By now naruto was now washing his body with body wash, lathering it all over his toned body. Naruto was on the swim team so this made his body physically fit and very well-toned. The thought of Kiba was still deep in Naruto's head. This caused naruto's already hard cock to become even harder.

" Well, only one way to get rid of you now" he said with a devious smirk.

Instantaneously he then used the lotion already lathered on his muscle toned body and used it as lube on his erect penis- although he didn't need it since Naruto had foreskin. His hand glided his hand over his erect member fast and smooth, making naruto tingle with pleasure. Picturing Kiba's naked body, his erect member, his beautiful smile, made Naruto even more in the get more into it naruto sat on his shower floor and began pumping onto his erect member fast and hard making loud tapping noises of his hand making contact with his pelvis. The water from the shower head fell down upon his body causing his tanned skin to seem like it was shining. His body began to slide down the wall, his back resting against the back wall of the shower, his legs bent to an angle and raised off ground level.. With his free hand he traced the entranced of the ring, tight, muscle, fingering it slyly imagining his finger was kiba's cock.

" mmm… ahhhh…." He moaned in ecstasy.

Every time naruto came close he would slow down and stop himself and rub the thumb around the head of his penis and then begin again or rub his hand up and down his chest coressing himself, the pleasure spreading throughout his body every time he did this.

Pre-cum leaked out of the head of naruto's penis, using the palm of his left hand he smeared the precum around the head of his penis in a circular motion. The unique feeling made naruto's back arch in pleasure.

" mm" " nnngth"," mmm" " ah, ahh, AHH!" he moaned.

Naruto couldn't last any longer, as he glided his hand over his erected member one last time. At that moment naruto's brain couldn't think of anything, it was as if time has paused as the feeling moved from naruto's stomach and spread around his body."A-a-h" was the only sound naruto managed to mutter before sending his seed all over his chest and parts of his face.

_If only kiba were __**gay**__… or __**bisexual…**__if only I had a chance." _Naruto thought to himself during the afterglow of his orgasm.

Naruto was now breathing fast, and his face was flushed with a light shade of pink because of the afterglow of his orgasm. His penis now flaccid, he got up and washed his body of quickly and got out the shower making sure he rinsed off all the body wash, shampoo, and seminal remnants on his body.

Once naruto made sure that task was completed he braced himself for leaving the warm safe haven of his shower and entering the cold bathroom. When stepping out of the shower his breath hitched when making contact with the cool air, but soon he got over it. After naruto was all dried off he decided to get some clothes to put on, he decided on slim fitted denim jeans, with a blue t-shirt than faded from a dark blue at the top to a lighter blue to the bottom accompanied by a navy blue zip up jacket to go over his sweater. This made naruto's blue eyes pop out and seem much more vibrant and make the feature stand out much more than usual. He then went over to his closet and picked out a pair of grey vans. Giving himself a final check in his mirror, he zipped up his jacket 3 quarter lengths and adjusted his hair to an acceptable style. Naruto looked at himself once more in the mirror, andgave himself an approving nod in the mirror. With that his outfit was complete.

Looking at the clock it said 6:45 " Great, right on schedule." Naruto said cheerfully. He happily walked down the stairs. On his way down he could smell the scent of the breakfast his mother Kushina was cooking for them. If Naruto had to guess it would be cinnamon rowls? Reaching the bottom of the staris he crossed the hallway, entered his rather large living room, and then after crossing that room he entered the Kitchen. Greeting his parents with a kiss on each cheek and hugging them upon arrival. " Morning`" he greeted them with smiles for a return from both.  
Minato sat at his usual seat at the dinner table reading the newspaper, and drinking his coffee.

" you know naruto, you have to be faster in the mornings." he chuckled " you don't want to get Sakura and Hinata mad by keeping them waiting."

" yea maybe you should **actually** **do** your homework the night its assigned rather than being up so late catching up on the homework the day before it is due." Kushina added playfully.

" yea, yea, yea I know I'm just so busy!" Naruto said defensively

" uh huh, and what will that be that makes you so busy?" Minato asked curiously.

" I don't think watching movies and going on your computer all weekend makes you busy." Kushina retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, I mean for all you know I could be getting an online degree" naruto said dismissively

" Hilarious." Kushina said bluntly

"Anyway, eat your breakfast before it gets cold" minato said, "Don't want to make your blabber mouth mother waste her time."

" I made your favourite, Cinnamon Rolls!" Kushina said proudly. "You know you're quite lucky you have a Mom who will cook you a nice warm breakfast every morning, so eat up!" She said matter of factly.

**-15 minutes later-**

Naruto just got up from his place at the dinner table, and grabbed his backpack to get ready to leave for school. Making his way to the back door and just before opening it-

" Wait! Naruto before I forget, your mother and I won't be home all weekend because we have a Medical Conference to go to that's far away so we'll be staying over at a hotel." Minato stated.

At hearing this it cocked naruto's eyebrow.

"oo okay, I'll just stay over sakura's or shikamaru's house then I guess. Will you be here when I get home today?".

" we will be gone by 12:30, so no. I'm gonna miss my baby boy so give your mommy a big kiss before you go." Kushina said jokingly as an attempt to embarrass Naruto.

" aww let the boy be Kushina" Minato chuckled.

Naruto quickly gave both his parents a hug goodbye before leaving the house's back entrance.  
" Bye!" naruto said on his way out.

The backyard of Naruto's house had a Jacuzzi, large inground swimming pool with a slide and diving board, a bonfire area, and a grassy section to the side of his house. They were all connected to each other with a stone footpath. Naruto was lucky that his father was a top class plastic surgeon for burn victims, and people born with defects, and his mother being a well-known doctor for cancer patients. Currently she is helping discover the genetic side of cancer and how it passed on. Because of their jobs they were paid quite generously and therefore had a very large, nice house , however, consequently, this resulted them not being home very often and therefore not seeing naruto as much as they would like.

Naruto walked down the street with a large grin stretched across his face.

_**Yes! Now I can throw an end of the world house party! This is nearly too good to be true. **_He thought to himself happily.

His paced quickened as he walked to Sakura's house because he couldn't wait to tell her the news.  
Sakura's house was literally just down the block from his, and a similar size. This is probably why they're so close as they are today- being neighbours all their childhood and seeing each other very often really gave them a close bond.  
Naruto arrived at sakura's house at 7:15 a.m. Walking up to the door naruto eagerly rang the doorbell. Instantly, the pink haired girl answered the door.

"You're late naruto! You idiot! Now I have to drive fast to make sure we get to school on time!" Sakura said with clear annoyance in her voice.

" uhh sakuara don't say that to naruto! I bet he has a perfect excuse, right naruto?" Hinata said in naruto's defense.

" I think you can let this time slide because... Guess what! I'm going to throw an end of the world house party!" Naruto said excitedly, with a huge grin stretched across his face."

...

...

...

"REALLY? HOW?" the two girls said simultaneously.

" Both of my parents will be away aaalllllll weekend, so there is no way they'll find out!" Naruto answered making sure to stretch out the word 'all'.

Both girls seemed to be really happy with this, hinata clapped her hands together and had a small, but genuine, smile across her face, and sakura clenched her hand together and made a menacing grin to show her excitement.

" Give us all the details on the way to school, come on we're gonna be late if we don't leave now." Sakura stated.

The trio walked to sakura's car eager to begin their trip to school.

* * *

**Authors Note: well, i hope you like this chapter! Give me feedback if i should continue the story or not. c: Once again, sorry if my grammar is a bit shabby. Also sorry if the structure of the story is a little hard to read.  
Hope you all are having a great week~**

**next chapter will be up tomorow, and then the party chapter will be uploaded by Friday/Saturday.**


	2. Beginning of the week

**Sorry for the huge wait for the next chapter! I can't really give any excuses because I know how irritating it is waiting for a story to update. However, I didn't expect to become so busy with schoolwork, friends, and family business- and then the holidays arrived so I had no time during the break! On the bright side though I had the chance to come up with some great new ideas!* smirk* Thanks to the people who reviewed! You made it seem like this wasn't a wasted effort. **

**All the characters in this story are not mine. ** ( * sigh* if only they were)

_

Naruto along with Hinata and Sakura walked down the driveway to get to Sakura's car, which was a red 2012 mini cooper. It was a perfect size for the 17 year old pink haired teenage girl, not too big or too small. It is the perfect size for her to travel around Konoha with her friends.

"Sakura, you're so lucky you have a car! Y-you know." Hinata said shyly.

"Aw, c'mon Hinata! We've all known each other for years! Why do you always seem to stutter and become so shy?" Naruto said while putting his arm around her shoulder, with a smile so radiant.

"Yea Hinata I mean we're pretty great friends there isn't a need to be so shy around us." Sakura added on.

" it's not that I'm shy… it has just become a h-habit" Hinata said in her own defence.

" yeah.. Well loosen up, will ya?" Naruto answered while reassuringly patting her back whilst moving on to the vehicle

Running up to the car Naruto yelled "Shot gun!" and then happily rested against the car waiting for the other two girls to catch up.  
"Sorry Hinata but there is no way in hell I'm sitting in the back of this car!"

" Oi! What's so wrong with my car, brat?" Sakura said with annoyance not really expecting an answer from either of her close friends.

Sakura went to her purse and removed her car keys whilst clicking on the unlock button. A satisfying "beep" echoed throughout the street. Naruto quickly pulled onto the car's handle and swung oopen the car door, sat down into the passenger seat and put down his dark blue school bag to his feet whilst waiting for the others to enter the vehicle.

- 10 minutes later-  
The trio were already half way to school; they have been conversing about small things such as: tv shows, parents, and other miscellaneous topics.  
"So, Naruto.. What are you going to do for this party?" Hinata finally asked. It was the question both of the girls have been dying to ask since hearing the news.  
" Hm… I haven't thought about it much but I want to have as much people as possible, I mean it's the end of the world, right? Why not go out with a bang!" he answered cheerfully  
"Nice!" Sakura said excitedly. "I'm guessing there will be a lot of drink to have right?"  
" Of course there will! What kind of house party is it without alcohol?" Naruto said  
"but… we're only 17 how could we get some?" Hinata asked  
"Oh, don't worry about that Hinata. Naruto and I both have fake ID's so that isn't a problem." The pink haired teen answered.  
" Speaking of which, Sakura can you come and get some with me Wednesday after school? It's the only day I don't have swimming practice." Naruto stated  
"Sure." Sakura said complying whilst driving into the school parking lot.

Sakura pulled into the school parking lot and drove into her assigned parking space which was number 24. She was lucky to have a parking space that was so close to the schools entrance. It was perfect for rainy or snowy days because it was never a far distance from the school's entrance.  
_

It was now 7:40 a.m., 10 minutes before the first bell will ring.  
"Ok guys, I have to go and find Miss Tsunade to ask about my biology assignment, see you guys at lunch." Sakura said walking the opposite direction.

"Sooooooo, Hinata, what class do you have first?" Naruto said trying to make some conversation  
"I have calculus class first period today with Mr. Darui."  
At hearing the name of the teacher Naruto's face winced.  
" I feel sorry for you Hinata… I had him last year for math. You think he is a laid-back teacher but he was so strict!" Naruto said sadly, pitying the girl.  
" yeah I guess so but he likes me so I find the class enjoyable" Hinata said cheerfully and with a smile across her face tapping her two index fingers together.

By now Hinata and Naruto had made it into the main school hall and had to separate to make it to their lockers.  
" B-bye Naruto see you at lunch" Hinata said  
" Yea " Naruto said with a smile giving a brief wave goodbye.

Naruto walked down the hall filled with sophomores and a few juniors here or there, and opened up a door to the staircase. Naruto had to walk four flights of stairs to arrive where his locker is. Konoha High was quite a big school with many different buildings suited for different classes. The main building was 6 floors tall with lockers taking up most of the space on either wall. There was also a building for a swimming pool and gym as well as having outside amenities such as: a tennis court, baseball field, basketball court, and football/soccer field that had a running track around it. Most of these outdoor facilities were used during gym.

Naruto finally escaped the hellish stairway that he despised using every morning. Possibly because it requires a lot of energy, but also because it's extremely steep.  
_"Wow I really need to start eating healthier.. I thought swimming would help be become fit but apparently not_" Naruto complained to himself. Walking down the hallway he could hear his feet squeak against the newly polished floor. The walls of the hallway had banners all across it showing the school's pride and spirit. Some had the school's mascot painted on it with the text " GO KONOHA HIGH!" or, there were pictures on the wall of art being displayed from promising students. Most of them are made by two of the school's biggest pride and joys in the art department: Sassori and Deidara who are both Senior Students. The white walls had green and red stripe painted along each side of the wall to show the school's pride.

Finally reaching his locker Naruto began to put in his locker combination.  
"_7…..2….28" _the blonde teenager mumbled to himself before opening up his locker, a sense of satisfaction went through his body as he got it correct the first time.  
With his locker now open he read his schedule that was stuck to the inside of his locker's door.  
**Period One: Chemistry  
Period Two: Chemistry  
Period Three: English  
Period Four: Study Hall  
Period Five: Lunch  
Period Six: History  
Period Seven: Calculus  
Period Eight: Gym  
**"_Shit double chemistry classes today, definitely not what I want on a Monday Morning" _Naruto groaned to himself.  
" Hey Naruto" Shikamaru said arriving at the locker next to Naruto, leaning against it with the side of his body.  
A surprised shock could be read off of Naruto's face.  
"What are you doing here so early? I would have expected you to be in by 10 **at least** since it's Monday and we had a long weekend." Naruto said shocked  
"yea, yea, yea it's a drag but I had to get up for school today. I've been late too many times and Mr. Hiruzen said that If I'm late to school one more time I'll be in deep shit. It's a drag but its whatever." Shikamaru said tired- a yawn could be heard from the lazy genius.  
" late night?" Naruto asked  
"You have no idea." Shikamaru answered dismissively with a perverted smirk on his face.

Naruto and Shikamaru began talking about certain things they got up to this weekend; turns out Temari and Shikamaru had sex for the first time, making them one of the first couples in the group to lose their virginity.  
_

"What was it like? What it awkward at first?" Naruto asked curiously.  
" It was better than I would have ever imagined, so much better than wanking" Shikamaru responded  
"Gross! You don't need to say that!" Naruto snapped  
"Hey, you asked!" Shikamaru said defensively.  
"Yea? Well whatever you didn't to give in those details" Naruto answered  
"Don't act like you don't like it" Shikamaru said  
"You know just because I'm gay doesn't mean I interested in all guys like that." Naruto said bluntly  
"I know, I know, I'm just messing with ya" Shikamaru said with a friendly smile.

A few minutes have now passed; the two boys were talking about useless matters until now.  
"So Naruto, why do you have that big grin stretched across your face now? It's kinda freeking me out." the lazy teenager said curiously.  
"oh nothing, you know, just have the biggest house party Konoha has ever experienced this weekend." Naruto said playfully, curious to see how Shikamaru would react.  
" w-w-hat? Really? Aweso-" Shikamaru was cut off by the sudden arrival of a certain brown haired teenager.  
" Yo!" Kiba said wrapping his right arm over Naruto's shoulder. "you guys ok?"  
"K-Kiba" Naruto said shocked "Hi"  
Noticing the increasing blush across Naruto's face from Kiba's action, including the new atmosphere around two boys, Shikamaru decided to go off to his own locker and find Temari.  
Giving Naruto a small devilish grin before turning around

"I'm fine, I'm gonna go find Temari, see you two later." Shikamaru said putting his palm up in the air lazily as his own way to wave goodbye while walking down the hallway.  
"Alright, see ya" Kiba said dismissively, only really paying attention to Naruto.

By now Naruto was out of Kiba's hold and was getting his books out of his locker.  
" You know you're cute when you blush." Kiba said jokingly, trying to provoke a reaction from the smaller teenaged boy opposite him.  
When Naruto heard this he dropped the two text books from the obvious shock caused from what Kiba said causing a loud bang could be heard from the two heavy textbooks hitting the bottom of the metal locker. The blonde teenager began to kneel on the ground picking his books up.  
_  
"this is so embarrassing I can feel my face getting warm. I must be blushing like crazy! Damn you Shikamaru for leaving me alone." _Naruto thought to himself while picking up his books.

Pleased with the reaction from Naruto a smirk could be seen on Kiba's face.  
" So are you going to Swimming practice today?" he questioned.  
A barely coherent "mhm" could be heard escaping the boy's mouth.

"Apparently coach said practice is going to be intense." Kiba said in an effort to try to prolong their conversation.

"It'll be fine as long as you don't hold be back, Kiba." Naruto said as a way of getting revenge, with is signature laugh heard at the end.

"We'll see about that. I'm up for a challenge." Kiba said before brushing his hand through the blonde boy's hair making the blonde spikes dishevelled

"I'll see you in chemistry." The brown haired boy stated before walking off.

"Wow_ that was so embarrassing. Screw Shikamaru for leaving me. He did it on purpose. Bastard." _Naruto pondered to himself. After he finished up with his locker he began walking to homeroom after the sound of the morning bell.

Naruto entered his homeroom classroom and sat at the seat he claimed as his own, it was at a table of four towards the back end of the classroom. Effortlessly Naruto put his backpack off his back and lazily slid it on the table and sat in his chair eager to begin conversations with his four of some of his closest friends who were at the table. Tenten was sitting to the left of Naruto, Ino was across from him, and Lee was sitting diagonally from him.  
Naruto watched Tenten gracefully spin her pen with her fingers, passing the pen through each gap between each finger and repeating the process.  
" I am so stressed! I didn't do any of my art homework and its due in for today! I am so fucked!" Tenten complained tapping her feet anxiously and slamming her head in between her folded arms on the table. She had a messy bun in her hair that was tied up with a pink ribbon, and simple white, button-up blouse along with a pair of burgundy shorts.  
" I give up." Tenten moaned  
" I would help but I'm not very good at art, sorry" Ino said as compassionate as possible. Her light blonde hair was in a neat ponytail that gracefully cascaded over her right shoulder. The teenaged girl wore a purple off the shoulder tee shirt that exposed her left shoulder. Finishing the look she wore a simple light wash skinny denim jeans.  
"Why don't you just ditch the class and find Neji? Ino said as a proposition to solve her friend's problems  
" Maybe I'll just try to go home by fourth period. I can fake sick or something." Tenten said confidently.  
"Good luck Tenten! I wish you the best of luck on this journey!" Lee stated enthusiastically.  
Naruto and the two other girls looked at Lee slightly embarrassed and bewildered because of his random outburst and bizarre word choice. However, this has become common for Lee now, so it isn't too much of a shocker to them.  
" Thanks Lee." Tenten said with a smile  
"Anyways, I have something important to say! My parents are leaving me with a free house this weekend and since it is the _end of the world _I decided I'll throw a huge house party to end it with a bang!" Naruto rejoiced, eager to see his friend's reactions.  
" It's about time someone is throwing a party. There haven't been any good ones this year; I'm counting on you to have a good one Naruto. Count me in." Ino said  
" awwwwwwwwww the only way I could possibly go is if I finish this art work so my parents will let me out." Tenten said visibly pouting  
"looks like I'll have to stay in school today to finish it." Tenten said  
"Great! I cannot wait for this Saturday then!" Lee said.  
" Yeah, feel free to tell anyone, in fact, I encourage it. This party has to be big!" Naruto said.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! Be quiet so I can do the register, and once I'm done stay quiet and do some work! I have a headache so I won't put up with anything." Mr. Iruka said rushing into his room.

After all the students answered their names they casually began to do some homework that they missed out on the weekend or just listen to music on their phones.  
The sound of the first bell of first period saved Naruto from his boredom, and he began his journey to first period. Chemistry.  
_

Naruto arrived in his chemistry classroom not very enthusiastically because it was a Monday morning. Dragging his feet against the smooth tile Naruto paced his way to his two person table slowly. Naruto sat at his chemistry table and waited for Kiba, his lab partner. Since it was week "A" on a Monday there would be a lab experiment.  
Resting his head on his hand left hand the blonde teenager waited and read the board.  
" Lesson Task Today: **Neutralise all of the bases and Acids at the front desk and record your findings to an exact point as well as how you got there. Put your results into a graph for each Acid and Base  
**"hmm… a relatively easy experiment for today but this will take ages to do." Naruto thought to himself  
" I guess I'll get all the equipment ready." Naruto said  
Naruto walked to the classroom's supply closet and got out 8 beakers that will be used neutralisation experiment. Naruto then filled up each beaker with the correct amount of liquid of either the acid or base equally, a burette, and a pipette.  
" Yo Naruto! What are we doing today?" Kiba said  
"close call dog breath class was just about to begin. We're neutralising acids and bases today." Naruto said  
"Sorry I was talking with Hinata and that's not too bad it will just take ages to plot the results."  
"yea" Naruto said bluntly  
_"I hope Kiba doesn't like Hinata" _Naruto thought to himself

The rest of the experiment was carried out throughout the two hour lesson. Each acid was completely neutralised to an exact point as well as each base. Whilst drawing out their graphs Kiba said " So Naruto what are you doing this weekend?"  
" Guess"  
" Oh c'mon that's no fun! I hate guessing games." Kiba said with annoyance in his voice.  
"Fine. Well both of my parents are going away this weekend because they're going to a medical conference so since I have a free house I decided to throw a party" Naruto said  
" No way! Great! How many people are going?" Kiba asked  
"I'm not really sure yet but I want as much people as people to come because it is the end of the world, ya know? So it has to be big!" Naruto said excitedly.  
" Wow I can't wait! I'm definitely coming!" Kiba replied  
A sly smile was stretched across the blonde teenagers face, he was happy that the boy who he has been crushing on will be going to his party this Saturday.  
_"Maybe I can make my first move on him" _Naruto thought to himself ambitiously.  
_" I mean if nothing happens I can just blame the alcohol…."_

The long school day was finally over and Naruto was just walking out of the gym locker room heading over to the school's building which had the pool inside. For gym Mr. Gai made the entire class run three miles around the track as an excuse to "be youthful".  
"I'm soooooooooo tired and I still have a swimming lesson after school today. I can't believe Coach Gai made us run three miles for gym! It's crazy!" Naruto complained  
eventually, the boy made his way into the building and walked down the hallway entering the pool deck. The shimmering blue water of the pool reflected the light against the white walls of the large open room. The water of the pool was very still and peaceful and the room smelled of chlorine as well as having a very humid temperature around the pool deck. The swimming lane dividers, as well as the school's banisters decorated the pool deck with school pride by using the colours green and red. Continuing his walk down the pool deck Naruto opened a door that entered into the men's locker room. The sounds of water hitting against the tiled floors from the showers as well as the guys talking down by the changing rooms filled the locker room with a lively atmosphere. This became the part the boy was dreading most,  
"_**Don't look at them….don't look at them… don't look at them" **_The boy repeated to himself in his head. He didn't want to risk getting aroused by bodies of the people around him, or worse, catching a glimpse of their pride. It isn't that is all it takes for Naruto to get aroused, it is just that the time and place makes it easier. Walking quickly, Naruto entered one of the bathroom stalls on the lef side of the locker room that was just before the main section of the locker room where everyone was changing. Kiba could be heard laughing talking about the teachers he wouldn't mind having sex with if he could. A small frown was plastered on Naruto's face. _"Well, I guess I have to expect this. I mean odds are he is straight…."_ He thought to himself while taking off his clothes and changing into his speedos. The speedos had a sunset-like orange stripe that stretched from his waistline to just above his knee where the tight fabric ended. When he finished changing Naruto left the locker room and stood out by the starting blocks stretching his muscles. Sitting down Naruto began to stretch out his calf muscles  
"Need a stretching buddy?"  
Looking up " K-kiba" Naruto said shocked  
" Sure." The blonde teenager nodded  
The toned teenager in front of Naruto gave out his hand for him to pull him up, Naruto reached and grabbed the large , firm, yet soft hand that pulled him up back to his feet. Kiba's skin was much tanner than Naruto. His body was also more toned than his own- Kiba probably most prominent features were his strong shoulders and toned abs. A light shade of pink was dusted across Naruto's cheeks  
"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" Kiba asked  
" U-uh no- nothing" The blonde haired boy responded, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

The two teenage boys stretched their muscles whilst mainly standing there with an awkward silence between the two. _" this is so awkward" _Naruto thought to himself whilst looking into the depths of the pool they will soon be swimming in; watching the reflection of the ceilings light shimmer from the calm waters of the pool.  
" I wonder what coach is making us swim today." Kiba asked, breaking the silence between the two.  
"Who knows. Probably some psycho routine he made up to make us stronger." Naruto said  
"We probably won't be able to walk once this is over" Kiba said, turning around to look at the time. Naruto took this opportunity to stare at his crush's body. Each shoulder muscle was defined and strong. Yet, his shoulders weren't too overbearing, huge, or intimidating. They're just right for his height. The teenagers shoulder blades were easily recognizable as well as the dimples on the teen's lower back. Feeling a small tightening in his speedos Naruto decided to sit down and stretch out his leg muscles again and try to get his mind off of the incredibly hot teenager infront of him.  
"**Don't look, Don't look, Don't look." **Naruto repeated to himself in his head.

"Okay everyone! Stretching time is over! For warm up I want you all to swim 60 laps, breathing every 3, 5, 7 strokes in that order for each lap. So for the first lap only breath every 3 storkes, 2nd lap breath every 5, 3rd lap breath every 7 and repeat!" Coach Guy said to everyone.  
"EHHH!?" Kiba said out in a matter of protest. "This is only our second week of practice! Why are we starting with such a challenging warm-up?"  
"Quite wining, Inuzuka! Use the power of your youth to succeed!" Coach Guy said, ending the discussion.  
" I guess you won't be able to keep up with me then, Dog breath." Naruto taunted just before diving into the deep pool with a perfect streamline. The chilling water giving him shivers as each section of his body was exposed to the water's depths.  
" Oi, don't give me that, Uzumaki!" Kiba said just before diving into the lane next to Naruto's so he can continually compare how he is doing against the blonde teenager.

Swimming practice is now over and Naruto is relaxing at home just before bed

Naruto sat at his chair silently in his room that was illuminated by the glow of his laptop screen that was placed on his wood desk.   
_" So bored… I've already done my homework, nothing is on TV, and I don't want to go to sleep.." _Naruto thought to himself whilst curled up on his chair resting his chin on his knees.  
Sitting down, the vibrant, ocean coloured blue orbs glanced to the outside corner of his eye in a deep gaze signifying the blonde haired teen was deep in thought. Remembering back to the locker room he recalled what Kiba said:  
" I would so have sex with Miss Kurehnai. Her body is so hot! And her eyes! She is so drop dead georgous!"  
" _Well, I guess I shouldn't keep my hopes up.. I mean there has to be a plenty of other possible gay people in Konoha I can become befriend, or date if Kiba turns me down or is straight." _Naruto thought to himself.  
Upon thinking about that an idea spontaneously came into the blonde's head. Quickly – like a child without thought- the teenager typed into his search engine "Gay teens in Konoha chat". The search was quite broad, but he had hope some reassuring results would surface. After reading through the small summaries on the results page of his search engine Naruto clicked on one of the links and made an account with the name OrangeKitsume in order to talk to someone. Almost instantly the teen found someone to talk to.

**Dogfang16: **Hey!  
_hmmm that's a weird username Naruto thought to himself. _  
**OrangeKitsune: **Hi :)**  
Dogfang16: **How are you? Why no picture for your profile?**  
OrangeKitsune: **I'm good, a little tired after all the work I've done today so now I'm just relaxing in bed. Ahah… sorry I'm new to this website. I'm not quite sure how to work everything.  
**Dogfang16: **aha don't worry about it! To be fair you can't even see my face in mine. So what are part are you at from Konoha? North side or the South side?**  
**  
Konoha was one of the biggest cities in the country, so to people who lived in the city commonly referred to two sections: North and South side. It was a way of generalizing the large city to make it easier for tourists and civilians to talk about.  
**  
OrangeKitsune:** With his heart skipping a bit, and getting slightly nervous Naruto answered by simply stating "North side."  
**Dogfang16:** No way! Me too! If you want, after we get to know each other more do you want to meet up? I don't have many gay friends because I'm still in the closet myself.  
Feeling nervous and anxious after reading that message Naruto responded:  
**OrangeKitsune:** Maybe. I'm new to this and I'm kinda nervous, also I don't think it's too smart to meet people online anyway… I was just curious, but maybe. Anyway I'm going to bed now; I have an early start tomorrow. Night.  
Naruto quickly logged off of the site and shut down his computer.

Getting off of the computer Naruto lazy got off of his office chair. Standing up the boy stretched out his arms- a satisfying moan could be heard escaping his mouth from stretching his muscles. Naruto began to walk across room, dragging his bare feet across the smooth wooden panels in his room, the creaking of the wooden floor panels caused by his weight sounded much louder late at night, and went to his bed. Naruto dressed down into his pyjamas which consisted of him being shirtless and wearing his favourite pair of basketball shorts to sleep in. Lazily, Naruto collapsed onto his bed which resulted with him bouncing for a few moments. Spreading out his arms across the width of his double bed Naruto looked up to the ceiling of his room and watched the fan spin in its circular motion causing a light breeze to gently brush against his smooth, tanned, exposed skin tickling it. The cool breeze from the fan caused small goose bumps to appear along the teen's arms as well as causing the small hairs of his happy trail to move slightly. Naruto closed his eyes and moved his hand down his chest, sliding the palm of his hand down the smooth skin of his torso. Slowly, his hand reached the rippled texture of his basketball short's elastic waist band and began to slowly tug it down inch by inch, slowly exposing more and more of his blonde pubic hair. Taking his other hand Naruto rubbed his crotch moaning slightly from the friction from the fabric rubbing against his now hard erection. Eventually, the teen pulled off his basketball shorts and was now completely exposed in the security of his room. Naruto grabbed a firm grasp to his erection and began to pump his erection slowly, causing him to feel a growing sense of pleasure from each full pumping motion. Picturing the imagery of Kiba in his swimsuit… his toned, long and hairy legs, his plump and muscled butt, his strong shoulders, his Adams apple, the stubble growing on his neck and jaw line. Everything. Everything about Kiba made Naruto get closer and closer to the edge. Naruto began to rub the palm of his left hand in a circular motion on the head of his penis using his own pre-cum as lube. Instantly, the teenager bucked his hips up from the new pleasurable sensation aroused from it.  
" _I _can't take it anymore" and with that statement Naruto swiftly moved his right hand up and down his erect penis in fast, and smooth motions

" mmm… ooo…a-ah…." The teen silently moaned to himself from the pleasure beginning to radiate from his stomach.  
" AH!" The teen climaxed making his body tense up from the pleasure  
"Ahh – I – uh " Naruto stuttered , unable to form a correct sentence due to the intense pleasure forming from his Orgasm initiating his white seed to shoot out and land on his toned chest.

Naruto's body lay limp in his bed, breathing heavily from the intense orgasm he had.

"holy fuck." The teen said. "I wish all my orgasm s would be like this." He stated.

Eventually, the teen got up and took a towel from his laundry basket and whipped off his cum that was on his chest, put on his orange shorts, and drifted off to sleep anticipating the next day.  
_ **I'm so, so, sorry that I didn't update this sooner! I promise now that it is summer I will finish this story! I found it quite hard to write about since it was mostly dialogue heavy, and introducing characters. Especially since this is my first story so I do not have much experience with it. I'm sorry if this chapter was too long- I was debating if I should put it up as two chapters or not, but in the end I opted not to. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter! Please review and give me tips!  
Once again sorry for the late update. It won't happen again.**

p.s I wonder who dogfang16 is? 


End file.
